Las puertas del Infierno
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Cuando ya has pagado todos tus pecados con la vida, lo único que te queda es luchar por tu alma que se quema frente a tus ojos en el infierno. Aquellas puertas te conducirán al reino de los muertos. song-fic Itachi


__

Lo de siempre :/ Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sonf-fic: La trama es totalmente mía, una recomendación es que escuchen la rola hahaha esta bien chida la amo!!

Cancion: Las puertas del Infierno.

Banda: Tierra Santa.

___

* * *

_

**Las puertas del Infierno**

**.**

_Viaje a un lugar lejos de aquí  
busque la senda que perdí  
donde se queman los malditos_

Por solo un segundo sentí aquella paz inundar todo mi ser, pude sentir que lleno todo lo que le faltó a mi vida.

─Lo siento Sasuke…no habrá una próxima vez─

Fue lo último que le dije a mi hermano para desplomarme e irme de aquella vida. Aquella paz, como he dicho inundó toda mi alma,pero al siguiente segundo me encontré en un lugar totalmente lleno de obscuridad. ¿Así era la muerte? ¿La nada? Me pregunté mientras trataba de caminar y mientras suspiraba por haber cumplido la misión de mi vida entre aquella oscuridad que invadía todo el espacio físico donde yo estaba podía sentirse nada que te estremecía y te erizaba la piel. De pronto mientras yo comenzaba a asimilar mi muerte de entre aquella mata obscura donde yo me encontraba se escuchó un rechinido como si de una puerta extremadamente vieja se tratase y efectivamente era una puerta que se abria en aquella dimensión obscura y un hedor a carne quemada se me fue a las narices.

__

Vi a los jinetes cabalgar

miré a la muerte sin temblar

abrí las puertas del infierno

Me acerqué y unos jinetes salieron cabalgando rápidamente de aquellas puertas provocando que me sorprendiera y diera un paso hacia atrás. Los seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la obscuridad, volví la cara hacia las puertas donde habían salido y me encontré con una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa que me sonreía y tenía un singular color gris en los ojos. Aquellas puertas estaban cerradas, mire a la mujer y menciono mi nombre.

_Allí encontré mi alma_

_ardiendo entre las llamas_

_que el diablo me robo_

_ahogando mi valor_

_borrando al hombre que hubo en mi_

Con muchos esfuerzos abrí aquellas puertas de acero y cuando mis ojos resbalaron para ver lo que había encontré la peor de las escenas, observe a mí propia alma ardiendo entre la lumbre mientras la mujer sonreía sin descaró alguno. Mi valor se estaba consumiendo en la nada, aquella escena estaba ahogando cualquier intento de valentía en mí. Aquellas llamas estaban borrando al shinobi que fui, y estaban cobrándose todos aquellos pecados que cometí para salvar a la aldea. En definitivia estaba en las puertas del infierno y mi alma estaba ardiendo, ya dentro de ellas.

_Fui condenado a perecer_

_y aunque mi alma he de perder_

_no llevaré en mi cruz delito_

Ya había sido condenado toda mi vida a llevar la carga de la maldición Uchiha, y ahora que solo tenia que cuidar mi alma el Diablo la había robado, no, no permitiría más aquella situación, tenia que salvarme, ya tenia que haber dejado todos los delitos en vida y no aquí, en la nada. No, No llevaría delitos aquí.

_Desterraré esta maldición_

_me burlaré de mi prisión_

_me escaparé de mi destino_

_Podré salvar mi alma_

_sumida entre las llamas_

_que el diablo me robó_

_ahogando mi valor_

_volveré a la senda que perdí_

Era hora de acabar con toda esta maldición, ¿Qué? ¿Incluso me perseguiría hasta mi muerte? ¡No! No estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, tenia que escapar, tenia que salvar mi alma y burlarme de todo contrincante que quisiera robar mi pobre y cansada alma. Tenia que escapar de este nuevo destino que la nada me daba y volver al camino que perdí hace muchos años, cuando aún era inocente de todo pecado, cuando aún la mentira no invadía mi inocente vida.

_Quiero que reces por mi_

_yo he de luchas hasta el fin_

_debo mi alma salvar_

_y de mi encierro escapar_

_más allá del horizonte_

_Podré salvar mi alma_

_sumida entre las llamas_

_que el diablo me robó_

_ahogando mi valor_

_volveré a la senda que perdí_

Necesitaba del perdón de Sasuke, necesitaba de los rezos de una mujer eso me daba fuerza para que yo luchara hasta el fin y salvará mi alma y Madara confesó a Sasuke aquella verdad por la que ahora estoy aquí, y si ella me había metido en este asunto, ella me podría salvar con las lágrimas de mi querido hermano, aquel que tanto quise y por el que cometí todos mis pecados, tenia que volver a ser inocente, tenia que volver a esconderme tras aquellos cuentos de hadas y lavarme muy bien las manos con la inocencia.

_Quiero que reces por mi_

_yo he de luchas hasta el fin_

_debo mi alma salvar_

_y de mi encierro escapar_

_más allá del horizonte_

_Quiero que reces por mi_

_yo he de luchas hasta el fin_

_debo mi alma salvar_

_y de mi encierro escapar_

_más allá del horizonte_

Aquellas ganas de luchar y recuperar mi alma que ardía en el Infierno nacian gracias a los buenos recuerdos que algunos de Konoha y mi hermano me dedicaban. Debía de salvar mi alma, ahora eso era lo único que me quedaba para pasar la eternidad en completa paz y silencio, ahora esa era mi meta para que al menos me burlara ya en la oscuridad de todos los pecados que cometí y para que se diera cuenta elDiablo que no siempre tiene de su lado a los malos. Tal vez Kami-sama me comprendería y me dejará entrar al paraíso, pero por ahora tenia que luchar para salvar aquello que desde que mate a mi clan perdí y vino a arder aquí, ahogando cualquier rastro de valentía.

Yo Uchiha Itachi tendría la mayor batalla de todas para recuperar mi Alma y lo que me alentaba a seguir eran los buenos recuerdos de mi hermano y del amanecer, aquel que esta más allá del Horizonte al que tenía que escapar.

* * *

N/A: que Onda bandiita!! hahah nu ma ahoRa ze me OcurriO un zong-fic de una bandaa que amO y una rola que amo "Tierra santa" ha no ma que buen rOck!! hahaha loz amO, y gracias a mi zenpaai por enseñaRme esta fabulOza banda. haha no pz zpeRo que ze cuideen y que les haya guztadO que itaChi ahora zi haya tenidO el coRaje para defendeR zu almita hahaha va se cuidan, les

chizme, comentario, sugerecia, mentada de madRe en revieewz!!! Dejen unO o zinO eztaRan en laz pueRtaz del infiernO con la pajaRa peggy hahaha nel como creen

zaludOz a mi Jorgee-zenpai y zu noviaa ziR Integra (angiee). ze lez quieRe :D


End file.
